Why Am I Surrounded by Sexy Beasties?
by xoBeautifulXDisasterxo
Summary: What happens when 3 best friends are thrown into the Pirate world when there's no Elizabeth, a romance with Norrington, and where Will never stabs the heart? The Caribbean will never be the same, mate! VERY FUNNY! AWE spoilers! R&R!
1. This isn't the Mall!

**Sadly, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean! The big Disney Company in the sky does! I just added 3 people and changed it around! I don't own these 3 people, because they're real people and two of them are the biggest Pirate Fans I know! So this story is dedicated to them! You know who you are! Hahaha! But anyway….please read on! And it's a weird story….but please read on! Thanks!  
XObeautifulXdisasterXO**

"Hoist the colours high! Heave ho, thieves and beggars, together shall we die!" Meaghan, Cynthia, and Tobi came out of the movie theater singing.

"Oh my god! Pirates 3 was awesome!" Meaghan exclaimed.

"I know! Orlando Bloom was soooooooooo flippn' out hot at the end! I can't believe that he and Elizabeth can only see each other every 10 years!" Tobi said.

"I wish Elizabeth died!" Cynthia laughed.

"So do I!" exclaimed Meaghan. "She got to make out with Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom!" Tobi nodded as she sipped her soda.

"You're still drinking that?!" exclaimed Cynthia.

"Yea, I got a large." Tobi explained. "Even though it was 7 bucks! Pus I got free re-fills!" The 3 girls walked down the ramp to the exit. A man was washing the floor.

"Careful where you step, loves! It's a little wet still!" he said. Tobi looked at him.

"Psst! Cynithia! Doesn't he look familiar?" She asked. Cynthia looked at him.

"No, not really. Why?" she asked. Tobi rolled her eyes. "Forget you!" She turned to Meaghan. "Doesn't he look familiar?"

Meaghan looked at him. "Yea….he looks like….." she didn't get to finish the sentence. Meaghan tripped over her foot and fell, bringing Tobi and her soda down with her. Tobi's foot caught Cynthia's and then she fell. All three girls fell onto the wet floor...!

* * *

You all right?" Tobi heard someone ask. 

"Yea, Meaghan thanks a lot! You tripped me! And now I lost my 7 dollar soda!" Tobi opened her eyes. She was staring into the big beautiful brown eyes of Orlando Bloom.

"Oh my god! Somebody shoot me!" she whimpered.

"Meaghan?" he asked as he helped her to her feet. "Tobi, don't you remember? Meaghan was taken with the kraken, along with Jack and the Black Pearl. Don't you remember?"

"Ummm….no….Meaghan was just here 5 seconds ago and she owes me a soda!" Tobi pouted. "Wait….Jack Sparrow?" Orlando nodded!

"OH MY GOD! I'M IN PIRATES! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Tobi screamed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked. "That fall must have messed you up a bit."

"Uhhh…yea the fall. What exactly happened?"

"You fell down the stairs over there." He put his hand on her face. Tobi looked around. She wasn't at the mall anymore. She was standing on a ship… Orlando Bloom was putting his hand on her face…it was a little weird.

"Uhhhh….Will….Orlando….or whoever you are? I mean what about Elizabeth? I mean aren't you two like together?"

Will/Orlando looked at her puzzled. "Who's Elizabeth?"

"You know the girl who's the governor's daughter and you two are getting married…." Tobi was trying to explain.

"Tobi….there is no Elizabeth. Me and you are getting married right after we find Jack."

"Wait! So there's no Elizabeth Swann?!?" Tobi exclaimed. Will nodded.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS CRAZY!" she exclaimed. "I'M GONNA BE MRS. TURNER!" She started dancing around the ship, her dark brown hair flying. Suddenly, she bumped into someone. It was Cynthia.

"CYNTHIA!" she exclaimed as she hugged her! "YOU'RE HERE TOO!"

"AHH! Don't hug me!" she yelled as she tried to wiggle out of her friend's hug o' death.

"I'M GONNA BE MRS. TURNER!" Tobi yelled!

"Oh my god! Can I come to your wedding?" asked Cynthia.

"Of course!" The two girls started screaming and jumping up and down.

"What's all the commotion?" yelled Captain Barbossa. The two girls stopped.

"Nothing, just celebrating!" Tobi explained. "It's not every day that you get married to a sexy beast like that!" She pointed at Will, who was smiling.

"Hey is it cold or is it just me?" asked Cynthia. They looked around. It was snowing. Ice bergs were everywhere.

"Where are we?" asked Will.

"We be off the edge of the map, Mr. Turner." Barbossa said. "To places unknown to those of the living."

"So what you're saying is, is in order to get to Jack…and of course Meaghan, we have to die?" asked Tobi.

"Wait. Meaghan's here too? WHERE?!" exclaimed Cynthia.

"She's here but not here. She's with Jack in Davvy Jones' Locker….where ever that is." Explained Tobi. She turned to Will. "And how exactly did she end up there?"

* * *

Meaghan opened her eyes. She was lying on her back, the sun in her eyes. She sat up. 

"It will all have to be redone! All of it!" exclaimed a voice. Meaghan looked behind her to see the one and only Jack Sparrow yelling, but no one was there!

"Ummmm….there's no one there!" Meaghan said. Jack turned around and Meaghan almost passed out because he was totally beautiful!

"Oh it's you. Then you can show these fine gentlemen how to tie a real knot!" Meaghan looked behind Jack.

"Come again?"

"Here." Jack tossed her the rope. "Show them."

"Jack…really….there's no one there. It really might seem like you're seeing hundreds of you…..in case some of them are top less….and you look so sexy top less….but there's really know one there! You're in the Locker and its making you go all mad!" Jack rubbed his head.

"I know where I am! I know that we're stuck here! But you really shouldn't be here, love."

"Why?" asked Meaghan.

"Because you ran back to save me when your little friend chained me to the mast of me ship. And you were eaten and ended up here with me, savvy?"

"When Elizabeth chained you to the mast?" Meaghan asked.

"No, your little red head friend…..what's her bloody name…Cynthia!"

"Cynthia?!! She's here!?!?! YAH!" Meaghan exclaimed. "Wait! Why'd she chain you to the mast?"

Jack shrugged. "She ran away laughing, though."

"Sounds like Cynthia. What about Will? Couldn't he save you?"

"No he was already in the boat with his girlfriend. He can't be anywhere without her! Your other little friend…what's her name….Tobi!"

"Tobi!?!" She's here too! YAH!" exclaimed Meaghan! "Yeah, she would be with Will Turner in a boat, while you die!" Suddenly, Jack bugged out again.

"Gentlemen, I wash my hands with this wind!" Jack then randomly jumped off the side of the ship. Meaghan ran over to the side.

"Jack didn't we just have this conversation? There's no one there!" she called out.

"What conversation?" Jack called back. Meaghan sighed. "Oh somebody get here soon and save us!"


	2. Yah! We're Trapped in the Locker!

**This Chapter is dedicated to my friend and her boyfriend because every time we go somewhere, they do the weird eye thing and have the I love you more fight! So I decided to put that in my story because I love them! Hahaha! Now….please read on!**

**XObeautifulXdisasterXO**

"What is the color of your eyes?" Will asked Tobi.

"I don't know….what are the color of my eyes?" Tobi asked.

"I love you!" Will exclaimed.

"No! I love more!"

"No! I love you more more!"

While Tobi and Will were off in their own little world….Cynthia found a jar of fortune cookies and was eating them. She read the fortune.

"You will travel to the ends of the earth….yea a little too late for that!" she mumbled. She dropped the fortune. "Where the heck are we?!"

"We're good and lost now!" Barbossa exclaimed.

"Yea, I kinda figured that!" Cynthia said. Will looked up from Tobi's eyes.

"Maybe we're going a little too fast!" he mumbled. "Everyone, to your stations!"

The crew jumped up and started running around.

"No! Let her run straight and true!" Barbossa yelled. Cynthia and Tobi looked at each other. "Oh no!" They ran to the edge of the ship and looked out at the giant waterfall before them.

"Goodbye Cynthia! I'm gonna miss you!" Tobi said as she hugged her.

"Tobi?"

"Yea?"

"You know that giant cookie you had that randomly disappeared at lunch last week? I took it and ate it!"

"THAT WAS YOU?!?!!" Tobi yelled! Will walked up to the two girls and took Tobi by the hand.

"HOLD ON!" He yelled! He, Tobi, and Cynthia grabbed the railing just in time as they headed down the waterfall, screaming….

* * *

"Yuck! Salt water!" Tobi coughed as she pulled herself onto the beach. Cynthia was right behind her. Will walked up to Tobi and hugged her. 

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Now that you're here Will…." She giggled.

'This is truly a God forsaken place!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Word to that!" exclaimed Tobi. "And I don't see Jack or Meaghan! And now we're stuck here! Our boat's destroyed!"

Tia Dalma was holding a crab and a bunch were crawling towards here.

"Witty Jack is closer than ya think…." She said with a smile.

'And Meaghan!" added Cynthia. All the sudden, a ship came sliding down the sand bank! Jack and Meaghan were on top of it!

"Impossible!" Tai Wong exclaimed as he watched it. Thousands of crabs were helping it. The Black Pearl sailed gracefully into the water.

"Boat!" exclaimed Ragetti, pointing. Jack walked onto the shore, and Meaghan followed!

"MEAGHAN!" yelled Tobi and Cynthia as they ran towards her! The three girls did a group hug.

"I'M GONNA BE MRS. TURNER!" yelled Tobi! Meaghan screamed.

"I'M GONNA BE MRS. SPARROW!" yelled Meaghan. Tobi screamed!

"MY HUBBY'S HOTTER THAN YOURS!" Meaghan and Tobi screamed at the same time!

"Hey! Who do I get!?!?!" exclaimed Cynthia.

"Don't worry, C.C.! We'll find you someone!" Tobi promised. Jack was yelling at Gibbs.

"Captain, you're in the Locker." Gibbs whispered. Jack looked at him. "I know that! I know exactly where I am! And don't think I don't!"

'Ah, Jack!" said Barbossa.

"Hecktor!" Jack repiled. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Isla de Muerta….you shot me!" he explained.

"No I didn't!" Jack said. "Ahh Tia Dalma! Out and About eh?"

"He thinks we're an halutionation!" Will repiled.

"Willam, would you be unless you need my help in saving a destressing dansmel or dansmel in desstress?"

"No…." repiled Will."

"Then you're not really here!"

"JACK!" Exclaimed Cynthia as she hugged him randomly. He jumped back and ran away, back to Gibbs.

"The Locker you say?" he asked, as he rubbed his head. He turned back to Cynthia. "And do you care that you chained me to me ship and left me to die?"

"Huh?" she asked.

"Don't play stupid!" Jack yelled. "And you!" He pointed to Will and Tobi. "You two were already in the boat when she left me to die! Didn't you two notice!?!? Only Meaghan ran back to save me!"

"But we came to rescue you!" Tobi pouted.

"Where's your ship?" asked Jack.

"I see my ship….right there!" Barbossa said pointing to the Pearl.

"Don't spot it! Must be a tiny little thing….hididng behind the Pearl!" Meaghan grabbed Jack by the arm.

"Yea….Yea…..can we just get the heck out of here?!?! I HATE THIS PLACE!" she exclaimed. "Everyone to the Pearl!" The crew cheered. Tobi and Cynthia joined Meaghan.

"WOW! This is soooooooooo awesome!" Tobi exclaimed.

"I know!" Meaghan yelled. "How'd we get here?"

"The fall!" the girls exclaimed at the same time.

"Weird!" Cynthia laughed!

"Where's Elizabeth?" asked Meaghan.

"She doesn't exsit!" Tobi exclaimed.

"HECK YES!" yelled Meaghan! "THIS ROCKS MY SOCKS!" The girls high fived and danced to the ship!

"What part comes next?" asked Meaghan.

"UP IS DOWN!" Tobi exclaimed! "Oh my god! I can't wait to rock the boat!"

"ROCK THE BOAT! DON'T ROCK THE BOAT BABY!" The girls sang.

"Oi! Girls! We're not gonna wait for you!" Barbossa yelled. The three girls laughed as they ran!


	3. Rock The Boat!

**I hope the eye thingy between Tobi and Will isn't getting on people's nerves...because I think it's funny! Try putting up with that in real life...IT'S TERRIBLE! But funny...when you're not trapped in a room with the people saying it! Ok...now read on and leave me in my own little world! hahahaha!**

**XObeautifulXdisasterXO**

Everyone was sick of being in Davvy Jones Locker! The water was gone! The rum was gone! And of course, Cynthia and Meaghan had eaten all the fortune cookies. But it didn't matter to Tobi and Will because they were staring into each other's eyes….again.

"What color are your eyes?" Will asked.

"I don't know….tell me what the color of my eyes are!" Tobi giggled.

"I love you, Tobi."

"I love you, Will."

"You're so beautiful!"

"I know!"

"I love you!"

"I love you more!"

"I love you more than that!"

"No I do!"

"No I do!"

"Oh my god! If I don't die of heat and thirst, I'm going to die by listening to them!" Cynthia yelled.

"I WANNA FORTUNE COOKIE!" whined Meaghan! "CYNTHIA ATE THEM ALL!"

"NOW….what are the color of your eyes?" Will asked.

"I don't know what are the color of my eyes now?" Tobi giggled.

"AHHHHHHH! SHUT UP! I'M DYING HERE!" yelled Cynthia who was lying on the floor. Jack was spinning the spinney map. "Up is down! Now that's just maddening the unhelpful! Why are these things never clear?" Then he started talking to himself again. Meaghan rolled her eyes. "Jack! What have I told you about talking to yourself?!?!" she exclaimed as she walked over to her future hubby.

"I love you!"

"I love you more than you love me!"

"No you don't!  
"Yes, I do!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Cynthia. "Some of us are trying to die in peace!"

Suddenly Jack jumped up. "What's that?" He ran over to the side of the ship. Gibbs followed. "What IS that? What do you think? Ah!" Jack over to the other side. Everyone except Tobi and Will ran over.

"NOW what are the color of your eyes?" Will asked.

"I don't know….what are the color of my eyes?" Tobi asked.

"AH!" Everyone ran over to the other ship of the ship.

"He's rocking the boat!" exclaimed Gibbs.

"Aye! He's on to it!" exclaimed Barbossa.

"Huh?" Tobi and Will snapped out of their own little world!

"Up is down!" exclaimed Tobi. "Come on, Will!" She joined her buddies….then screamed: "STOP!" Everyone stopped and looked at her.

'Uhhhh…this deserves a song! Rock the boat! Don't Rock the boat Baby! Rock the boat! Don't tip the boat over!"

Everyone just stared. Then Meaghan and Cynthia started singing,"Rock the boat!"

"Come on people! It's not a hard song to sing!" exclaimed Meaghan!

"Rock the boat!" Everyone started to sing. They all started running again. "Rock the boat!" They all ran over to the other side and grabbed on. The boat was about to flip under water!

"Now up….is down!" Jack said as the ship flipped completely! Now everyone was hanging onto the ship….underwater. Jack was next to Meaghan, who was next to Cynthia, who was next to Tobi, who was next to Will. Cynthia was still singing "Rock the Boat "still….but that doesn't really work underwater….so she was like inhaling sea water. Suddenly, there was this weird boom sound. Then there was a sucking sound. The Black Pearl was sucked into the swirling thingy. Everyone let go of the ship. Tobi landed on the deck coughing. She sat up. They all made it! They were back!

* * *

"It's the sunrise!" she said pointing. "Everyone looked. Suddenly Barbossa pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Will. Will pulled one out and pointed it at Jack. Jack pulled one out and pointed it at Cynthia. Cynthia pulled one out and pointed it Barbossa. Meaghan and Tobi looked at each other wide-eyed. 

"Where did THAT come from?!" Meaghan exclaimed Cynthia just laughed.

"Now, Jack the Brethren is gathering. And you and I are going, and there will be no arguing."

"I is arguing with what! And if the pirate lords are gathering I'm pointing my ship the other way and me and Meaghan are gonna get married.

"Meaghan Margot Sparrow! I like it!" Meaghan decided.

"Jack, they kill us all of til' there be no one but you." Barbossa said.

"I like sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow….the last pirate!"

"And you'll be left to fight Jones all by yourself. And how doe that fit into your plan?"

"I'm still working on that." Jack smiled. "But there's one thing I'm certain of is that I'll not be going back to the locker, mate count on that!" Jack fired his gun, but it didn't go off. So did Barbossa and so did Will and so did Cynthia. When hers didn't go off…she laughed.

"Wet powder!" mumbled Gibbs.

"Awwww…too bad….I was looking forward to seeing my hubby kill your hubby!" said Tobi to Meaghan.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! It would be the other way around!"  
"NO!"

'YEA!"

"NO!"

"YEA!"

Will pulled out the map. "There's a fresh water island over here. We can re-supply there and get back to shooting each other later!"

"You lead the shore party while I stay here with my ship!" Jack said to Babossa.

"I'm not leaving you here with MY ship!" Barbossa said.

'Why don't you both go to shore and leave the ship in my command….temporarily!" The two captains nodded in agreement.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"YEA!"

Meaghan and Tobi pulled out pistols and pointed them at each other.

"You know the powder's wet! It won't work!" Meaghan said.

"We can still use them as clubs!" Tobi laughed. The two girls started hitting each other with their pistols when Jack came over and grabbed Meaghan.

"You're coming with me love!" he replied.

"Ok!" Meaghan followed her hubby. Will walked over to Tobi.

"What are the color of your eyes?" he asked with a smile.

"I don't know….what are the color of my eyes?" asked Tobi, with a giggle.

"Here we go again!" sighed Cynthia!


	4. Calypso is the Red Head!

**Ummmm...yea this chapter is really really random! I am a random person that's why! And I really try to make people laugh with my random humor! Sometimes it turns out really stupid but oh well! This pig part is dedicated to **goody goody gumdrop 06 **who gave me the idea! Ok...now read on!**

**XObeautifulXdisasterXO**

Everyone hurried onto the beach. Meaghan was right behind Jack and Barbossa.

"Why are we here?" she asked. "I mean what if Will lead a mutiny while we were away?" Barbossa looked at her funny.

"And why would he want to be doing that?" he asked.

"Because he needs the Pearl so he can save his father!" Meaghan explained. "I already saw this movie so I know what happens!" Everyone looked at her.

"I mean….I kinda figured it out my head that he would do something like that…." Barbossa stared at Jack.

"What is it you see in this wrench?" he asked, shaking his head.

"I see many different things in Meaghan!" Jack argued. "Many different things...that you probably can't see because you're Barbossa!" Suddenly, and very randomly, a wild pig ran out of the woods and onto the beach.

"AWWWW! IT'S SOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!" exclaimed Meaghan as she ran towards it. And amazing...the pig walked up to her and let her pet it. "I WANT IT! Jack can I keep her????"

"How do you know it's a girl?" asked Jack.

"I can tell it's a girl because I am a girl!" Meaghan stated.

"I don't care..." he mumbled.

"YAH! I'm gonna name it Elizabeth Swann!" Meaghan yelled. "Because to me...she is a pig! Isn't that right, Lizzi?"

The pig snorted and rubbed her head on Meaghan's leg. Meaghan looked out at the Black Pearl and saw a ship coming towards it.

"Jack? Are we expecting people?" Meaghan called out. Jack turned and looked at his ship. Suddenly out the woods, the Chinese guys from Singapore surround Jack, Barbossa, Meaghan and her pig...with guns pointed at there head.

"He's the captain!" Jack said pointing to Barbossa. He rolled his eyes.

* * *

When the group made it back to the ship….all the people who came with them from Singapore were cheering….and all the crew members that had always been with the Black Pearl were in chains…except Will and Tobi. 

"Hey! Cynthia's not part of the deal….she's coming with me and Will!" Tobi stated. Sao Feng laughed.

"Captain Walsh demands the release of the red head."

"Captain Walsh?!?" exclaimed Meaghan and Jack looking at each other.

"Oink?" the pig went. Tobi turned and looked at the pig.

"Oh! Piggy!" she exclaimed as she ran towards them.

"Awwww…it's sooooooooo cute!" When she tried to pet Elizabeth, the pig bit her.

"OW! WHY SHE DO THAT?!?!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Maybe Elizabeth is mad at you for stealing her hubby." Meaghan said.

"Elizabeth's a pig?!?!? Are you kidding me?!?!? This is awesome!" Tobi laughed. "Well….hahahaha Mrs. Piggy! William Turner II is mine!"

Barbossa walked over to Sao Feng to confront him. Jack was hiding behind Barbossa.

"Ahhh….Jack Sparrow. You paid me great insult once." He replied with a smile.

"That doesn't sound me." Jack mumbled. Then Sao Feng punched him in the nose. Meaghan screamed.

"OH MY GOD, JACK! YOU OK??!!" she exclaimed as she ran towards her hubby.

"Well that's great! You chain one of my best friends; you're punching people….I mean come on." Tobi mumbled rolling her eyes.

"I told you Will needed the Pearl!" Meaghan told Barbossa. "But….no! You wouldn't listen to me!"

"Then that's it then? Captain Turner and Captain Walsh need the Pearl! And you and your Brethren Court!" Jack said pointing to Barbossa. "Did no one come to save me….just because they missed Me!?!?" Jack exclaimed.

"Cough! MEAGHAN! Cough!"

"And Meaghan!" added Jack. "Sorry, love!" Of course Tobi and Cynthia raised there hands. So did Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Pintel and Ragetti, and Jack the monkey.

"I gonna go stand over there with them!" But Sao Feng grabbed Jack before he could walk off.

"I believe there is an old friend that wants to see you first." He dragged Jack to the edge of the ship so he could see the East India Trading Company ship sailing towards them.

"I don't think I can surrvie any visits from old friends!" mumbled Jack.

"Well then let's find out."

The East India Trading Company soldiers came to take Jack to Beckett. Then they surrounded everyone else.

* * *

"Here's the Black Pearl….just like I promised!" Sao Feng said to Mencer. 

"Sao Feng! You said the Black Pearl was to be mine!" exclaimed Will.

"And so it was." The Chinese soldiers punched Will in th stomach. Then they grabbed Cynthia, Tobi, Meaghan, and the pig….and chained them.

"That's animal abuse chaining a pig!" Cynthia yelled.

"Ready the Black Pearl to be towed!" Mencer yelled.

"You said the Black Pearl was to be mine!" agured Sao Feng.

"Beckett is not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the Dutchman." Now Sao Feng was really mad. Barbossa walked up to him and whipered something in his ear. Sao Feng laughed.

"An old lendgen!"

"No the sea goddess herself bond in human form!" explained Barbossa. Sao Feng looked at Cynthia and snickered. Meaghan and Tobi both looked at Cynthia.

"He thinks you're Calypso!" Meaghan hissed. Cynthia laughed.

"Sao Feng!" He looked at Tobi.

"If we give you her….the sea goddess, will you let us go?" He nodded. "Bring forth the sea goddess Calypso!" Tobi pushed Cynthia forward, who laughed.

"Ahhhh….the red head." Sao Feng smiled. "I should have known."

"Ok….when you get to the Flying Dutchman….tried not to get yourself killed!" Meaghan told Cynthia. She laughed. "What could possibly happen?" As Cynthia walked over to Sao Feng, she slid on the deck and fell on her butt, laughing. Tobi and Meaghan rolled her eyes.

"Great!" Tobi mumbled. "She hasn't left the ship yet, and something happened!"


	5. You're cute so I'm gonna save your life!

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter….but here it is! I've been really busy and now I'm trying to finish the story so yeah! Now read on and enjoy!**

**XObeautifulXdisasterXO**

Cynthia was trying not to fall asleep as she listened to Sao Feng talk about Calypso. She was on his ship. He had dressed her up in this silky Chinese outfit but Cynthia hated it! Dressing up wasn't really her thing. She was playing this scene from the movie in her head making sure she didn't get hit with the cannonball too! But Cynthia was interupted when Sao Feng tried to totally make out with her!

"WHOA!" Cynthia exclaimed as she pushed him back and slapped him. "You see when a guy wants to go out with me, I have a few guidelines! Number 1…..you don't ever ever kiss me on the first date because I might not even like you! Number 2…..you have to respect the bubble! Number 3……I only date guys who are my age and you don't make the cut!" While Cynthia was going on and on about her guidelines, Sao Feng was backing up. Suddenly a cannonball burst through the side of the ship, hitting Sao Feng and knocking him against the wall. Cynthia gasped in a really fake way and ran over to him. He held out his necklace.

"Here take it! With all 9 pieces they can release you." He moaned. Then he grabbed her and pulled her close. "Forgive me….Caylpso." He moaned again, and then he was silent. Cynthia stood up and saw 2 crew members standing there.

"What did he tell you?" one demanded to know. Cynthia laughed.

"I'm captain!" she replied trying not to laugh.

"You are not my captain!" they yelled as they ran up to the deck. Cynthia followed. East India Trading Company soldiers were running around rounding up the crew. One of them grabbed her.

"Hey! Respect the bubble!" she yelled.

"Cynthia!" someone yelled. Cynthia looked to see James Norrington standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"James!" she yelled as she ran towards him. He hugged her, then kissed her. Cynthia looked him up and down. He was cuter the movies betrayed him. His eyes were deep and kind. Cynthia realized that she was falling in love with him!

"Thank goodness you're alright!" he sighed.

"James why are you with these guys?" Cynthia asked. He looked down. "It's my reward for being Beckett the heart." Cynthia put her hand on his arm. "I love you, James." He looked shocked. "I've been waiting for you to say those words since the day I saw you!"

"Who is Captain, here?!" Cynthia looked up to see Davvy Jones. She was trying not to laugh because he was really funny looking!

"Captain!" said all the crew members pointing to her.

"Thanks a lot!" she mumbled

"Lock them in the brig!" Jones commanded.

"No!" yelled James. "The captain will have my quarters!"

"Very well, James!" Cynthia replied. The crew members looked really surprised. As Cynthia followed James she looked back at her crew members and stuck her tongue out at them. James closed the door behind them.

"I believe there is a traitor among the pirate lords! Beckett has been getting inside information from someone. You must go there and warn them!" he explained. "If you don't, they'll have no chance!"

'Wait! Do you want the pirates to win?" Cynthia asked. He nodded.

"I will help you and the crew escape!"

"James, come with us! I don't want you to stay here! Something bad might happen to you!" Cynthia said.

"Our destinies are different!" he mumbled.

"Not really…but please?!?! For me." James looked at her and nodded.

"The guard will be off duty in 15 minutes, for about another 10 there will be no guards or crew members on deck. That's when we must escape!"

* * *

So, about 15 minutes later Cynthia and James rushed down to the brig and freed the crew members. James was in such a rush that he forgot to close the door to the brig and lock it. Cynthia grabbed the keys from his hand and did it herself. Just in case, Bootstrap escaped and tried to kill her hubby! They all raced to the deck. They had to climb on the side of the Dutchman to get to the Empress. The crew members stared climbing on the rope that kept the ship with the Dutchman. Cynthia and James were the last people to go. It took them awhile to get across, but they did it. When they finally made it, James cut the rope and the ship was free! The crew cheered.

"Sail towards Shipwreak Cove!" Cynthia ordered. The crew rushed around to obey. Cynthia looked at James and smiled.

"Little do you know James Norrington, but I saved your life!" she thought.


	6. A Touch of Destiny and The Fray!

**Yah! Aren't you all happy?!?!? I saved James! I mean come on, he didn't have to die! And now Cynthia has a hubby too!! YAH! Now if I can only figure out who's gonna stab the heart! It's not gonna be Will….I tell you that much! So if you're all shocked at the end, don't say I warned you! Because it's gonna be very shocking! So shocking like….when it's your first time camping and you're playing flashlight tag, and you turn off your flashlight and run into a fireplace….that's not lit! And you're so shocked that it hurts so much and shocked that some person would put a fireplace in the most random spot! Ummmmm….yea…….but anyway don't me distract you by my randomness…..read on!**

**XObeautifulXdisasterXO**

Tobi and Will had been put in different cells. When Jack escaped from Beckett, he came back and made the crew put them in the brig. Tobi was soooooo tired that as soon as they put her in her cell that she laid on the floor and fell asleep. She awoke to see Pintel and Ragetti putting Tia Dalma in the cell across from her….the cell Will should have been in!

"Hey! You 2!" Tobi exclaimed. They turned and looked at her. "Where's my hubby?!?!"

They looked at her. "He escaped last night! Jack is pretty mad about it!" explained Pintel.

"I'm sure!" Tobi said, rolling her eyes. "And what are you doing with her?"

"We had orders from Barbossa to bring this Fish Wife to the brig." The two pirates chuckled. "Fish wife!" they mumbled as they headed back on the deck. Tobi looked at Tia Dalma, who was staring at her.

"You have a touch of destiny, about you." She said with a smile. Tobi totally looked at her sideways.

"Huh? Don't you mean Will?" Tobi said.

"Him too. But there's something about you. You will likely change what was suppose to happen." Tia Dalma replied.

"Gah! This is going over my head!" Tobi mumbled. Then she smiled. "Everyone knows I'm in over my head…in over my head! With 8 seconds left in over time…."

Tia Dalma stared at her.

"Sorry! I couldn't help it!" Tobi smiled. Suddenly Jack came down the stairs with the keys. He unlocked Tobi's cell. Tobi looked at him sideways. He looked at her.

"What? Don't you want to go free? I promised Will I'd let you go." Jack explained. "Now come on we're heading to shore. The Brethren will be starting soon."

Tobi looked at Tia Dalma. "Goodbye….Calypso!" Tobi said with a smile.

* * *

The Brethren Court met in a small cave like room. Tobi and Meaghan stood next to Barbossa. Meaghan didn't really want to. While Tobi had been locked up, Meaghan was running around the deck screaming Fergielicious! And Barbossa had threated to shoot her if she didn't shut up. Meaghan had brought Elizabeth the pig, and now Tobi and the pig were having a staring contest. The pig was winning.

"Tobi! I'm worried about Cynthia!" Meaghan said.

"She'll be fine! It's Cynthia! Yes! I won! Finally!" Tobi exclaimed. The pig oinked.

What!?! You want a rematch?!? Something was in your eye!?!? Sorry piggy! I won!"

"Sao Feng is dead!" Everyone turned to see Cynthia walk in. Tobi and Meaghan rolled their eyes.

"Stupid! You said that too early! They haven't started yet!" Meaghan said. Cynthia laughed.

"Oops!" she replied.

"He made you Captain?!?!" exclaimed Jack. Tobi and Meaghan stared at Cynthia. "WHAT?!" the two girls exclaimed. Cynthia laughed.

"And wait till you meet James!" Cynthia laughed.

"James?!?" Tobi repeated. And suddenly, James Norrington walked in and stood next to Cynthia. Meaghan gasped. Tobi fainted. And the Brethren went nuts.

"What's he doing here?!!?" someone yelled.

"Listen to me!" James shouted. "There is a traitor among you! Someone has been informing Beckett."

"It's probably no one among us!" Barbossa said.

"Hey where's Will?" asked Cynthia.

"Not among us!" Jack mumbled. Meaghan gasped again. Tobi, who was getting up, fainted again!

"Are all the pirate lords here?" asked Ragetti. "You know how we need the pieces of eight for your plan, Captain!" Barbossa looked around the room. "Now come there's only 8 of us here!??!? Where's Captain Tobi?!?!"

"CAPTAIN TOBI!?!?" exclaimed Cynthia and Meaghan.

"CAPTAIN TOBI?!?!?" Tobi repeated as she fainted again for a third time.

* * *

**Hahahahahaha! Now how is Tobi a captain?!?! You'll have to wait for the next chapter! But do you think that's stupid?!?! Tobi being a captain? I think it's funny and random! So anyway….I really hope you people like this story! I totally love it! It's awesome! So please comment on this chapter! Thanks!**


	7. All Hail The Pirate King!

**So anyway…what do ya think so far??? Is it good….I hope so! I'm still trying to decide about the whole heart thing….it's harder than you think. So anyway….please read on and don't forget to review this chapter! I love feedback!  
XObeautifulXdisasterXO**

When Tobi had finally recovered from all the fainting, and after Jack got her a bottle of rum….she confronted Barbossa.

"I'm a captain!?!?" She exclaimed. "I mean come on….did I miss this memo or something?!?!"

"Captain? Well I don't see your ship….Captain." Norrington replied.

"Har. Har!" mumbled Tobi.

"Hey! Be nice to her!" Cynthia snapped.

"Sorry, dear." James replied with a smile. The two started looking into each other's eyes.

"Don't start the eye color thing! I beg of you! No more!" Meaghan mumbled.

"Your father was killed 10 years, the French pirate lord….Chevalle." Barbossa explained.

"Oh." Replied Tobi.

"Wait are you even French?" asked Meaghan.

"No." Tobi laughed.

"Wasn't that guy alive in the movie?" whispered Cynthia.

"Yeah, but you know the movie's all messed up because of us." Meaghan said. "But I don't think it's far! You guys are both captains! I'm not!"

"Well you get that beautiful beastie over there!" Tobi answered pointing to Jack. "Doesn't he count for something?"

"Well….yeah! I mean he is Jack Sparrow….the sexiest pirate ever!" Meaghan said.

"Excuse me?!" exclaimed Tobi. "You mean…Will Turner!"

"Nooooooo! James is sexier than both of them!" yelled Cynthia.

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"Don't make me unlease the piggy!" exclaimed Meaghan. "Becaue I will!"

"Oh yeah?!? I'll unlease the awesome Chinese pirates that will eat your pig!" yelled Cynthia.

"Oh please! I'll unlease the…the….uhhhhh….oh man! I got nothing!" mumbled Tobi

"Hah! That means your not a real pirate captain!" exclaimed Meaghan.

"Yeah! Like's it my fault I don't have a ship!" yelled Tobi. "If it wasm't for you we wouldn't be here!"

"My fault!??" screamed Meaghan. "My fault?!!?"

Suddenly a shot rang out! The girls jumped.

"You three wrenchs better shut your mouths!" Barbossa yelled. "Now, pirates lords….we must free Calypso."

It was completely silient in the room.

"Calypso was are enemy then….she'll be our enemy now!" exclaimed a pirate lord.

"She's our only hope if we are going to fight off Beckett!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Shipwreak Cove is a fortress!" Mistress Ching agured.

"So we're going to stay in here and kill each other??" Tobi said. "We have to fight!"

"I agree!" Jack exclaimed. "We must fight to run away. So in other words, I agree with errr….Captain Walsh!"

"Yeah!" Tobi exclaimed.

"An act of war can only be declared by the pirate king!" Barbossa said.

"You made that up!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Well I summon Captain Teaque!" Barbossa exclaimed.

"OOOOOOOOOO! Burn!" Meaghan yelled.

"Hang the…" a brave pirate started to say.

"NO!" exclaimed Meaghan, Tobi, and Cynthia.

"You'll only say those words if you wanna get shot!" Tobi said.

"Smart Lass!"

Everyone turned to see Captain Teaque. "The code is law!" He walked over to where Jack was standing. "You're in my way, boy." And Jack moved. Then two old pirates brought forth a giant book.

"Ha! Codex!" Meaghan laughed. Captain Teaque whisled. The dog with the keys came forward.

"Awwwwwwwww!" exclaimed Cynthia. "Doggy!"

"How did he…" Ragetti started to say.

"Sea turtles mates!" Captain Teaque replied.

"Ah! Sea Turtles!" Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti sighed.

Captain Teaque read the book. "Ah! Barbossa is right."

"Let me see!" Jack said as he began to read. "And Parley….Fancy that!"

"I call for a vote!" Barbossa exclaimed. And so every pirate lord voted for themselves. Finally it came to Tobi, Cynthia, and Jack.

"Tobi," said Cynthia!

"Well….I vote for Cynthia!" Tobi said. Then it came to Jack.

"Tobi!" Jack replied!  
"Huh?!?!" exclaimed Tobi.

"I know, curious isn't it?" Jack said with one of those famous smiles.

"How come you didn't vote for C.C?" Tobi asked.

"I never forgave her after the kraken thing!" Jack replied.

"Oh!"

The pirate lords were all yelling at Jack for not voting for them!

"Does that mean you will not be keeping to the code?!?" Jack exclaimed. The room got quiet!

"Very well!" said Mistress Ching. "What say yoou, Captain Walsh, King of the Brethren Court?"

"Prepare every vessel that floats! At dawn,we're at war!" Tobi exclaimed.


	8. Extreme Makeover: Pirate Edition

**Well here's the next chapter! The part with the heart is coming up! evil laughter So who do you think is gonna stab it?? Fine I'll tell you….it's….it's…..it's…..the pig! Hahaha! Well that would be funny, but that's not it! Now please read on! Oh yea! Before you do, I wanna thank all the totally awesome people who have read this story and reviewed! tear You guys rock!**

**XObeautifulXdisasterXO**

Suddenly, one of Cynthia's crew members rushed in, panting. "Beckett….he here! We saw ships in tha distance."

The room became quiet again. Everyone turned and looked at Tobi.

"AH! Why are people staring at me?!? Stop staring!" she exclaimed.

"They are waiting for orders from the pirate king!" Barbossa explained.

"Then whoever the pirate king is should give them orders…not….not…err..me. I'm pirate king, aren't I?" Meaghan and Cynthia nodded.

"Oh! Well then! Me, Captain Barbossa, Captain Williamsin, and Captain Sparrow will go forth to meet Beckett." Tobi said.

"Hey! What about me? Meaghan asked.

"Oh and this unimportant crew member!" Tobi added.

"Thanks!" Meaghan mumbled. Cynthia just laughed.

"Oink!" went Elizabeth. Tobi sighed. "And the stupid evil pig."

James squeezed Cynthia's hand. "Be careful, dear." He said.

"Aw, James! You worry too much!" Cynthia laughed.

"He doesn't worry enough!" mumbled Meaghan. "I mean your Cynthia!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Cynthia.

"Don't listen to her dear!" James said. Cynthia and James looked into each others eyes.

"What are the color of my eyes?" Cynthia asked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" exclaimed Meaghan. Cynthia laughed. "I'm kidding!"

"Good!" Meaghan sighed.

"Meaghan! Let's go meet Captain Teaque!" Tobi exclaimed as she dragged her friend away to where Jack and his father were standing.

"How's mum?" asked Jack. His father held up a small head. Jack flinched. "She looks great!"

"Yeah, Jack. I thought you looked like your dad, but now that I saw your mom I realized that you take after your mom!" Tobi laughed. The two pirate captains turned and looked at her. Captain Teaque smiled.

"Ah! Here is the pirate king!" He said.

"Or the girl who didn't save me life!" mumbled Jack.

"Hey! I went back to save you! Plus if you were going to marry a beautiful beastie like Will Turner you'd be making out with him in a boat too!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Uhhh, I don't think he's gonna agree with you there." Meaghan added.

"And you must be Meaghan!" Jack's father said, changing the subject. She nodded.

"She reminds me of your mother!" Captain Teaque said.

"Hey! Are you calling me an ugly greenish head?!?!" Meaghan exclaimed.

"No, I think it was a complement! Like she must have been really pretty before she became that!" Tobi said.

"Oh! Then in that case….thanks!" Meaghan said with a smile.

Meaghan and Tobi headed back to Cynthia's ship. Tobi and Meaghan were teaching the Chinese twins Cotton Eyed Joe.

"So it's step…step….and to the back step step…then step cross….side to the side….side to side turn..clap!" Meaghan said.

"Where did you come from…where's did ya go…Cotton Eyed Joe!" Tobi was singing. Cynthia found a jar of fortune cookies in the captain's cabin and was eating them.

"Yummy…yummy! Fortune cookie!" She sang as she munched. James sat in a chair watching her.

"NO! They're mine! Go away!" she screamed. James just laughed.

The Chinese twins decided since they had showed them the dance that they would give Tobi and Meaghan pirate makeovers!

For Tobi, they chose a dark red shirt with a black jacket, grayish pants, a black silk belt, and long black boots! They tied her hair back and put it in a black hat that sort of looked like Jack's. They also gave Tobi a ton of eye liner and purple eye shadow! For Meaghan, the girls chose a black shirt with a grayish jacket, grayish pants, and little black slippers. They also gave her a bandanna and gave her a ton of eye liner with light blue eye shadow!

"OH MY GOD! YOU TWO TOTALLY ROCK MY SOCKS! I LOOK HOT!" yelled Tobi when she saw herself in the mirror! "I look like a pirate captain now!"

"OH MY GOD! I LOOK HOT TOO!" screamed Meaghan. Tobi and Meagha started jumping up and down, screaming and giggling. Then they hugged the twins!

"You guys should do this for a living instead of just being on a ship!" Meaghan said.

"Let's celebrate by doing Cotton Eyed Joe!" Tobi sceamed. So Tobi, Meaghan, and the twins danced the night away!


	9. Showdown at the Beach!

**Yah! I'm almost done! There's only a few more chapters to go! But anyway, do you think there should be a sequel???? I really think there should be! So if you wanna see Tobi, Cynthia, and Meaghan again in another messed up pirate story, review, this chapter and say what you think! And thanks again yal for reading my pirate story and reviewing it! Now read on…because the part with the heart is coming up and I know how much you guys wanna find out who stabs it! Well, at least I think you guys do…..**

**XObeautifulXdisasterXO**

Meaghan, Tobi, and Cynthia meet Jack and Barbossa on a small island with nothing but sand. Will, Beckett, and Davvy Jones were there waiting for them. The 5 pirates and the pig walked slowly down the beach.

"I feel like we're in Bay Watch, except we're not blonde and not wearing bright red bathing suits." Tobi said. "And there's a creepy fish guy waiting for us!"

"I had a Bay Watch Barbie!" Meaghan said.

"Ah! I hated barbies!" exclaimed Cynthia.

"How could you hate barbies as a child?!?!" Tobi exclaimed. "I had a ton! There was Sleepover Barbie, Horseback riding Barbie, Basketball Barbie, Mermaid Barbie, Princess Barbie, Skateboarding Barbie….." Meaghan and Cynthia listened to Tobi go on and on about her Barbies as they walked down the beach.

"Baking Barbie, Babysitter Barbie, All American….oh! WILL!" Tobi screamed as she ran towards her hubby. She hugged him.

"Oh my god! Why'd you have to leave me?!!? I missed you!" she exclaimed.

"Tobi! Back here!" coughed Meaghan.

"Oh! Yeah! Wrong team!" Tobi stepped back with the other pirates.

"Thank you, Mr. Turner for bringing our enemies to our doorstep." Barbossa said.

"He makes them sound like they're girl scouts selling cookies!" mumbled Meaghan. Cynthia laughed.

"Don't blame Turner! He was only the tool in your betrayal! If you want to see who's really behind it, look to you left. Everyone looked at Jack.

"What? My hands are clean in this…figuratively."

"My choices were mine and mine alone!" Will said.

"That's right! Listen to the tool!" Jack said.

"Don't be shy Jack! You delivered the pirate lords! Step up to claim your reward!" Beckett said with and evil smile.

"You still have your debt to me! 100 years aboard the Dutchman!" exclaimed Davvy Jones.

"That debt was paid…with some err help!" Jack said pointing to Cynthia.

"You escaped!" Jones agured!

"Here! I have an idea!" Tobi stated! "We get Will and you get Jack! Because I want my hubby back!"

"Done!" said Will.

"Not done!" Barbossa exclaimed. "Jack's one of the pirate lords!"

"King!" Tobi said and turned to Jack.

"As you wish!" Jack said with a bow! Suddenly Barbossa drew his sword and cut off Jack's hair charm. Jack the Monkey picked it up.

"First to the finish!" Jack said to Barbossa. Jack stepped over to Beckett's side and Will stepped over to the pirate side.

"But we're not done here!" Jones said, making a popping noise. "The girl!"

"Meaghan?!?!" exclaimed Tobi and Cynthia.

"She escaped along with Sparrow!" Jones said.

"Meaghan was not part of the deal!" Tobi yelled.

"If you want Turner…hand over the girl!" Beckett said. "Or Turner goes with Jones and serves 100 years alongside Jack!"

"How about forever?" Cynthia mumbled, thinking about the end of the movie.

"Shhhhhh!" hissed Tobi. "Fine!" She pushed Meaghan forward. "Done!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Meaghan as she stood next to Jack on Beckett's side.

"What a nice friend!" smiled Jack.

"Shut up!" mumbled Meagahn.

Later, after the meeting Will, Tobi, and Cynthia headed back over to Cynthia's ship.

"King?" asked Will.

"Of the Brethren Court!" Tobi said with a smile. "But I feel bad about sending Meaghan over! But I really missed you!"

"Hey! What's behind the door?" Cynthia asked. She opened the closet and a truck load of fortune cookies poured out.

"FORTUNE COOKIES!" screamed Tobi and Cynthia as they dove into the pile!


	10. I don't like your girlfriend!

**Ok! I was watching Freaky Friday the other night, and you know how they have fortune cookies? Well I was yelling how much I love fortune cookies and how they rock my socks! I So anyway, here's the next chapter in my mad awesome story. Enjoy!**

**XObeautifulXdisasterXO**

Tobi and Cynthia sat in the giant pile of fortune cookies and ate them.

"This is the life!" Tobi sighed. "Surrounded by good friends, beautiful beasties, and yummy fortune cookies!" Cynthia laughed. Suddenly James walked out of the captain's cabin.

"What's **HE **doinghere?!?" Will exclaimed pointing at James.

"What's **HE **doing here?!?!" James exclaimed pointing at Will.

"I'm here with my fiancé!" Will said.

"So I'm I!" James said. Will grabbed Tobi and pulled him next to him. James did the same to Cynthia.

"Hey! Couldn't you see we were busy?!?" exclaimed Cynthia with a fortune cookie still in her mouth.

"Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend!" Tobi was singing.

"I thought you were taking by the kraken." James said.

"I thought you were Beckett's right hand man." Will said. The two glared at each other.

"I believe you have met my fiancé, Captain Tobi Walsh." Will said.

"And I believe you met mine, Captain Cynthia Williamson.

"Tobi why don't you tell James how we met." Will said.

"Uhhhh, I like it so much better when you tell the story." Tobi said with a smile.

"This should be interesting." Cynthia mumbled.

"Well, we met in Port Royal. You had fallen off one of the merchant ships and lost your memory. You could only speak French at the time. Someone brought you to the governor's house so you could be taken care of. Since Cynthia was the governor's daughter, she took care of you and taught you English. When you got older, you became a maid there. I remember the day I met you. I was bringing a message over. I knocked on the door and you opened it. It was love at first sight. Then Cynthia was kidnapped by Barbossa and his cursed pirate crew. You tried to save her, but they took you as well. I went after you with Jack and Meaghan.

"Which comes to my part of the story!" James interrupted. "When I found out that Turner had freed two wanted pirates from jail, I went after him. I caught up with them in Tortuga and we set aside our differences and saved you two!"

"And you finally got your memory back but told me nothing of your past." Will added.

"I didn't want you to know I was a pirate lord." Tobi said quietly.

"I would still love you!" Will said.

"Awww….so cute!" sighed Cynthia. She turned to James. "Thanks for saving me."

He kissed Cynthia's hand. "Anything for you."

"Well Barbossa wanted us back on the Black Pearl when we were ready." Tobi said. "Something about pieces of eight."

"Then let's go!" Cynthia exclaimed. "Time waits for no man!"

* * *

Meaghan and Jack sat in the brig on the Flying Dutchman.

"Stupid Tobi!" Meaghan mumbled.

"Some friend, huh?" Meaghan turned around to see a duplicate of herself.

"Oh no! I'm seeing myself! I'm going crazy!" Meaghan mumbled.

"You already are crazy! You're in Pirates of the Caribbean!" she repiled. Meaghan shrugged. "True."

"And you're mad at Tobi and Cynthia!" Meaghan 2 said. Meaghan nodded.

"Let's say you stab the heart. You do something totally awesome like your buds!"

"Stab the heart?" Meaghan repeated.

"What? You have to go home sooner or later!" the other Meaghan said. "So then stab the heart. Save Will and go home! Everybody wins!"

"I like that" Meaghan said. "I'm gonna stab the heart!"

* * *

**Yeah the last part's a little weird but whatever. This chapter kinda suxs but ****I'm really tried to make it interesting…but I'm tired. I'll have the next chapter up soon!**


	11. Hoist the Colours!

Tobi, Cynthia, James, and Will climbed onto the Black Pearl. Barbossa greeted them with an evil smile.

"If I am to be freeing Calypso, I will be needing your pieces of eight." Barbossa said. Cynthia handed him the necklace that Sao Feng had given her and Tobi handed him the ring that her "father" had given her. They handed it to Barbossa , who took it with an evil smile and headed over to where Tia Dalma was tied up.

"Wait!" Will dashed after Barbossa.

"Where's he going?" Cynthia asked Tobi. She shurged. "All I know is that I wanna be in Jack's capin when Calypso turns into a bunch of crabs!" Cynthia grabbed James and her and Tobi headed into Jack's captain and slammed the door.

"What are we doing?" James asked. "Shouldn't we be out there?"

"If you wanna get bit by billions of creepy craps, then go ahead!" Tobi mumbled.

"Well since we're just waiting here, let's have a snack." Cynthia said as she pulled out a handful of fortune cookies. James, Tobi, and Cynthia sat on the floor and ate them.

About 5 minutes later, they heard people yelling and a giant roar sound. James jumped.

"What was that!?!?" he exclaimed.

"Oh just Calypso turning into crabs and all the crabs attacking people." Cynthia explained.

So a few minutes later, the three peeked there heads out and saw that Tia Dalma was gone and there were just a few crabs left on the deck. Will pulled one off of him and dropped it into the water. Tobi ran over to him.

"Oh Will! Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded.

Pintel and Ragetti looked over th side of the ship.

"That's it?" Pintel asked.

"Not much help if you ask me." Ragetti said.

"That was the only help we had and it turned out to be nothing." Gibbs mumbled.

"Oh come on!" Tobi exclaimed. She stood up on a barrel.

"Speech!" yelled Cynthia.

"We can do this! We're pirates! We can take Beckett!" she yelled. "We have to stick together and fight, not run away!"

"Aye!" yelled Cynthia!

"Aye!" repeated the rest of the crew.

"Hoist the colours!" Tobi yelled.

"Hoist the colours!" everyone else echoed.

As soon as she said that, the wind seemed to grow stronger and the sky blackened.

"Maybe we do have hope after all!" Gibbs smiled.

"Captain Barbossa, we need you at the helm." Will said.

"Aye! So ya do!" Barbossa replied.

"Hey! What's that?" asked Cynthia pointing. The crew looked out and saw a giant whirlpool before them.

"Oh crap!" Tobi mumbled. "Isn't that the giant whirlpool?"

"Oh my god! I hope Meaghan's gonna be okay." Cynthia Mumbled.

Suddenly the Flying Dutchman appeared out of the water and headed towards the Pearl. Will drew his sword.

"Ready?" asked Will. Tobi nodded and drew her sword. Will kissed her on the cheek. "This might be goodbye."

"You have no idea!" Tobi mumbled.


	12. Will You Marry Me?

* * *

Everyone grabbed the side of the ship. Barbossa began towards the Dutchman.

"I'm really worried about Meaghan!" Cynthia yelled over the now roaring wind.

"She'll be fine!" Tobi yelled back. "She's with Jack!"

"That's why I'm worried!" Cynthia replied!

* * *

Jack and Meaghan began tp pase in the cell.

"Think like a Will...think like a Will..." Jack was mumbling. Then he got it! "That's it! Leverage!" He began ripping the bench that was attached to the wall off the wall. Meaghan helped him. The two got it between the bars of the cell door and lifted. The door popped right off.

"Just like in the first movie!" Meaghan said with a smile. Jack grabbed Meaghan by the hand and the two headed off to find the heart of Davvy Jones!

* * *

Rain started poaring down now. The Flying Dutchman was really close to the Pearl.

"Draw swords!" yelled Will. The crew of the Pearl drew their swords. Now the Dutchman was now right next to the Pearl. Cannons were firing! Jones' crew were now swinging across to the Pearl and landing on the deck. Everyone rushed forward to fight. Tobi and Cynthia went after this weird guy that was a steering wheel. Tobi blocked his sword and Cynthia stabbed him in the back. He stumbled and fell off the side of the ship into the whirlpool. Cynthia and Tobi watched him fall.

"Sucks to be him!" Tobi said with a shrug. Cynthia laughed. Tobi and Cynthia hurried off to find somebody else to beat up.

"Tobi!" called Will, who was fighting somebody. Tobi ran towards him. He pulled her close to him. "Will you marry me?"

"YES! YES! YES!" exclaimed Tobi. "Barbossa! Marry us!"

"I'm a little busy!" Barbossa yelled back. Tobi and Will started fighting side-by-side.

"Barbossa! NOW!" Will yelled.

"We are gathered here today to join these two in holy maturmony." Barbossa yelled...but then an evil fish person started to attack him, and he got distracted.

"William Turner!" Tobi yelled as she fought another guy. "Do you take Captain Tobi Walsh to be your wife?"

"I do!" he yelled.

"Yah!" Tobi exclaimed. "Hey wait! I'm a captain! I can marry us!"

"Captain Tobi Walsh!" Will yelled. "Do you take William Turner to be your husband?"

"YES!" Tobi yelled!

Will pulled Tobi close to him. "Great!"

Tobi smiled. "I now pronounce us man and wife! You may kiss me!" And that's what Will did! Tobi smiled at her husband and rushed over to tell her Cynthia.

"CC! I'M MARRIED!" Tobi yelled

"That's great! But I'm busy!" Cynthia replied. An evil fish person had her cornered and was about to kill her, when suddenly James came out of no where and pushed him overboard.

"James!" Cynthia exclaimed. James looked at Tobi.

"You're a Captain, marry us!" he said.

"Ok! Do you Captain Cynthia Williamsin take James Norrington to be your hubby?" Tobi yelled as she fought off someone.

"YEA!" Laughed Cynthia.

"And do you James Norrington take Captain Cynthia Williamsin to be your wife?" yelled Tobi as she stabbed the fish person.

"Of course!" James exclaimed.

"So blah blah blah! You're married! Now kiss the red head!" Tobi yelled!

And that's what James did!

"Oh my god! Wheres Will!?!?!" exclaimed Tobi while they were kissing. They stopped and looked at her.

"He must have gone over to the Dutchman!" Cynthia exclaimed!

"We can't let him stab the heart!" Tobi yelled. So James, Tobi, and Cynthia raced over, grab some rope, and swung over to the Dutchman!


	13. The Heart Part!

**I'm if I were you...I'd want to be sitting down for this next chapter...It's the heart part and it's pretty shocking...**

* * *

Jack and Meaghan dashed into the room to their right. The heart was there guarded by two guards. They pointed the cannons at them.

"What are you two doing here? There seems to be a battle outside." Jack said with a smile.

"Someone has to stay and guar d the heart." the tall one said.

"Why can't the creepy fish people do it?" Meaghan asked.

"They have to go fight the pirates." the chubby one said.

"Well, it seems to me that you two are on the losing side! The fish people are getting their butts kicked!" Meaghan exclaimed. The two guards looked at her wide eyed.

"You should head over to the Black Pearl if you don't wanna lose." Meaghan said. The two guards looked at each other.

"What about the heart?" the second one asked.

"We'll guard it for you!" Meaghan said pointing to both her and Jack.

"Okay!" So the two guards hurried out the door onto the deck of the Flying Dutchman, leaving Jack and Meaghan alone. Jack smiled at Meaghan.

"No I know why I fell in love with you." he said. They looked into each others eyes.

"Jack..." Meaghan said finally.

"What love?" Jack asked.

"There's something I need to do."

"What's that?"

"Take this!" Meaghan ran over, grabbed the heart and dashed out the door, laughing.

"Captain Meaghan of the Flying Dutchman! I like it!" she exclaimed as she ran.

* * *

James and Cynthia landed on the deck of the Flying Dutchman. Tobi landed next to them. Suddenly the two guards came running up to them and grabbed their ropes.

"Thanks!" They exclaimed as they swung off to the Pearl. Tobi and Cynthia looked at each other. Suddenly they heard laughing and saw Meaghan running across the deck with the chest in her hands.

"Isn't that your friend?" asked James.

"I think so..." Cynthia said, a little confused.

"What the heck is she doing?" Tobi wondered. They watch Meaghan run...right...into...Davvy Jones!

* * *

Meaghan stopped laughing.

"Oh crap!" she mumbled. Davvy Jones gave her an evil smile and slapped her across the face. Meaghan fell backwards and landed on the deck with a thud. The chest went flying out of her hands and landed at Jack's feet. Davvy Jones charged at Jack, but Jack flew up in the air onto the mast pole. Tobi and Cynthia raced over to Meaghan.

"You ok?" Tobi asked.

Meaghan looked up at them. "Yeah...where's the chest?"

"Jack has it!" Cynthia said. "And I'm Mrs. Norrington!

"And I'm Mrs. Turner!" exclaimed Tobi.

"Oh my god! You guys got married without me?!?!" Meaghan exclaimed, looking hurt. Suddenely they hearded a scream and the key to the chest fell to their feet. Meaghan grabbed it.

"Sorry! Got to run! I have a heart to stab!" Meaghan exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. She ran off laughing.

"Wow! She's crazy!" Cynthia laughed.

"When we get back to 2007, I'm buying her a straight jacket." Tobi mumbled.

* * *

Meaghan ran off laughing, but was stopped by a creepy fish person with a sword drawn.

"Megs!" Meaghan turned to see Jack standing behind the fish person. She looked at the key and tossed it over the fish person's head to Jack who caught it. Cynthia rushed over and stabbed the fish person with James and Tobi right behind her.

Tobi dashed off to follow Jack.

"He can't stab it! Will can't stab it!" she was saying as she ran. Jack was right in front of her, being blocked by Davvy Jones.

* * *

"You're mine Sparrow!" Jones hissed. Suddenly he yelled out and pain. Tobi had come behind him and stabbed him in the back.

"Nobody is gonna kill Jack while I'm around!" She pulled her sword out. Jones grabbed his and swung at her.She blocked it.

"I will not go easy on you because you are a girl!" Jones yelled. Suddenly he hit Tobi in the side of the head with his sword. She went flying across the deck into the wall. Jones stood over her and prepared to kill her, when Will came flying out of no where, and blocked him. Then Will stabbed Jones in the place his heart should be. Jones yelled and knocked Will to the ground as well.

* * *

Tobi opened her eyes to see Jones preparing to kill Will. She was about to scream when she heard Jack's vocie.

"Jones!"

Davvy Jones turned to see Jack holding the heart in one hand and knife in the other.

"You're a cruel man, Sparrow!" Jones hissed.

"Not as cruel as others." was Jack's reply.

Cynthia, James, and Meaghan rushed over to Jack.

Tobi and Will exchanged glances at each other. Jones looked at them and laughed.

"You're in love?" He said. Then he turned to Jack. "Not as cruel as others, Sparrow?" He repeated. Suddenly, Jones did the unthinkable...(you better be sitting for this part...)

* * *

Jones turned to Tobi and stabbed her in the heart with an evil laugh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Now don't say I didn't warn you...Shocking huh? Please review...even though some of you may be too stunned to write anything at the moment!**


	14. The Drop Dead Sexy Captain Turner!

Cynthia and Meaghan screamed. They rushed forward but Norrington pushed them back.

"NO!" Will yelled.

Davvy Jones gave an evil laugh as he pushed the sword farther into Tobi's heart.

Jack stood there, shocked not knowing what to do.

"Stab the heat, Sparrow...live forever." Jones laughed.

"NOOOO!" screamed Meaghan. She broke Norrington's grasp and rushed towards Jones, sword drawn. She pointed it at his face. "You killed my friend."

Jones drew another sword and tried to stab Meaghan in the heart. She blocked him.

Will rushed towards Tobi and kneeled beside her.

"Will." she moaned.

"I'm here." He held her hand.

"I didn't want you to die..." she whispered. Norrington and Cynthia kneeled next to Will.

"Will...I...love...love..." Tobi fought to keep her eyes open. Finally she gave in and they closed.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Cynthia. She burried her head into James' chest.

"Can't we do anything?!?!" James exclaimed.

Will shook his head. "No...we can't."

"Wrong answer William." Jack now stood over them now. "There is something." He placed the dagger in her limp hand and placed the heart next to her...

* * *

Jones pressed Meaghan against the wall and raised his sword over his head, preparing to kill Meaghan. Suddenly, he stopped and started to make a choking sound. He turned around to see Tobi stabb the heart. "Calypso..." he whispered as he fell backwards, over the the side of the ship, and into the dark water.

Meaghan rushed towards Tobi, just as the crew of the Dutchman came out of the shadows.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship." They chanted.

"We've got to get out of here!" Jack exclaimed. He grabbed a screaming and crying Meaghan. He ran towards a fallen sail.

"Will! James! Grab the one end, I the other." Jack yelled. Jack grabbed Cynthia as well. "Hang on!" He shot the rope that kept the sail tied to the ship. It lifted and they sailed throught the air. Cynthia looked down to see the Dutchman disappear in the whirlpool. They landed in the water next to the Pearl. They swam to the ship and climbed aboard. Meaghan and Cynthia were first. The crew surrounded them and then realized that Tobi was not with them. They dropped their heads.

"We're sorry 'bout Tobi." Pintel said to the girls. Meaghan nodded.

Jack seemed the only one who wasn't sad.

"Jack! I say we imbrace the the nobelest pirate tradition." Gibbs said.

"Turn this ship around, we can't fight the rest of Beckett's army!" Barbossa yelled.

"NO!" Jack yelled. Everyone looked at him. "Stay where you are!"

"Belay that!" Barbossa yelled.

"Belay that!" Jack yelled. "Belay! Belay! Belay!"

"Do you think Jack saved Tobi?" Will asked Cynthia. She sniffled. Suddenly, the Flying Dutchman appeared from below the water. Cynthia and Meaghan looked at each other.

"You don't think..." Meaghan started to say.

"There's only one way to find out." Cynthia smiled.

* * *

The Black Pearl sailed forward towards Beckett's ship. The Dutchman followed. The two ships pulled up onto the opposite sides.

"Fire!" Jack yelled.

"Fire!" Another voice rang out.

The two ships kept firing until Beckett's ship exploded and sank to the ocean floor.

The crew cheered. "WE WON!"

Hats went flying. Jack walked over to Will.

"I believe there's someone who wants to see you." Jack said with a smile.

"Jack...you don't think she..."

"OH MY GOD!" Meaghan screamed. "LOOK!"

Will turned to see the Flying Dutchman pull along side the Pearl, a young girl at command.

Tobi smiled at Will. Cynthia screamed. The two girls jumped over the side of the Pearl and swam for the Dutchman. They climbed aboard and were greeted by Tobi. The girls hugged and started to cry.

"We thought you were dead!" Cynthia sniffled. They stepped back and looked their friend over.

"HOLY CRAP!" Meaghan exclaimed. "YOU'RE SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SEXY!!"

It was true. Tobi was always pretty but now she was better than supermodel beautiful!

Tobi laughed. "I guess being un-dead can do that to you."

"Tobi!" Will ran towards her, followed by Jack and James.

"Will!" The two imbraced and kissed. Jack looked a little bit shocked when he saw Tobi.

"Was she always that pretty?" Jack asked.

"Jack!" Meaghan exclaimed as she punched him in the arm.

"Just kidding, love!" He smiled.


	15. THE END!

**"I now pronounce you husband and wife...you may kiss the bride." Tobi finished with a smile. Meaghan and Jack looked deep into each others eyes and kissed..**

**The crew cheered. Cynthia and James stood off in the corner, next to Will. For once, the Flying Dutchman wasn't looking like a scarey place. **

**"Meaghan Margot Sparrow...I still love it!" she sighed. **

**"So do I." Jack replied.**

Will and Tobi walked along side each other on the beach.

"Meaghan's married, C.C's married...we're married..." Tobi said. "But we'll be a part." She wrapped herself around Will, trying to remeber his smell. The sun was about to set. This was there last moments together.

"I love you always..." Will whispered in her ear.

"So will I..." she whispered back. She let go of him pointing to a rock, where the chest was.

"It was always yours...from the very beginning." She told him.

"And that's why I will always keep it safe." He answered. She put her ear to his chest, listening to his heart...she saved him from this evil fate.

"Keep a weathered eye on the horizone." she said. She looked out at the sea. The sun was setting...and her ship awaited in the distance. She began to walk towards it, then stopped.

"You know, you never told me what color my eyes were..." she smiled.

"They're deep dark brown filled with adventure. They're beautiful...just like you." He smiled. She ran back and hugged him one last time.

"I love you," she replied. Then, the sun set. She disappeared along with the ship with a flash of green.

Will stood there for awhile. Finally, he opened the chest sitting on the rock and listened to the beating of her heart.

* * *

James, Cynthia, Jack, and Meaghan watched the flash of green.

"She's gone," Meaghan sighed. Jack wrapped his arm around her.

"Now what?" Cynthia asked James. He smiled.

"With Beckett dead and all, I'm the next in charge of the EITC. Maybe we should head back to Port Royal and make the company...pirate friendly?"

"Good idea, mate!" Jack smiled

They all laughed.

"And those charts don't lead to just the ends of the earth, love! There's also the fountain of youth to be found..." Jack told Meaghan. "And I be needing of a first mate."

Meaghan smiled. "I don't care where we go Jack! As long as I'm with you. And I can't wait to be introduced as Mrs. Sparrow!" Meaghan and Jack kissed.

"Awww...It's soooo sweet! We made everything the way it should be!" Cynthia said. "Now if only the movie had ended like this..."

* * *

Meaghan opened her eyes with a moan and smelling like Cherry Coke. She sat up and looked around. They were back at the mall!

"WE'RE BACK?!?!" She exclaimed! She stood up and screamed. People walking by looked at her strangely.

"HEY! MY SODA!" Tobi exclaimed. She held up the empty cup. "IT'S GONE!"

"FORTUNE COOKIES!" Cynthia yelled. The 3 girls stared at each other.

"OH MY GOD!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"Did it really happen??!!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Who knows!" Cynthia sighed.

"Now we're back at plain-old 2007!" Meaghan sighed.

"Now...what were we saying?" Meaghan asked.

"Oh yea! The cleaner guy...he looks like Jack Sparrow!" Tobi exclaimed.

They all turned and looked at the guy.

"Awww...never mind! He doesn't now!" Tobi sighed.

"OOOOOOOOOO!" Cynthia exclaimed. She was holding up and golden ring.

"OOOOO!" Tobi and Meaghan exclaimed.

Cynthia slipped the ring onto her finger and then the girls ended up in...

...well...That's another story!

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**DID YA LIKE THE STORY?!?! WISH IT DIDN'T END?!?! WELL LET YOUR VOICE BE HEARD! IF YOU WANT ANOTHER BEAUTIFUL BEASTIE STORY THEN LEAVE A COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!!!!**

If the sequel happens, I'll be introducing a whole new character and there WILL be a CRAZY twist! So make it happen!


	16. Author's Note

_From the Desk Of XObeautifulXdisasterXO:_

Hello Everyone!

As you all know, there once was a sequel to "Sexy Beasties." I deleted it because I thought it needed some work...so I've decided that I am going to re-make the sequel...only BIGGER AND FUNNIER!

So, I decided to give you a little peek by adding the first chapter to this author's note!

Please tell me if you like the idea because I'm not gonna write it if ya don't love it!

So Enjoy!

Tobi kicked a crab that was crawling by her foot. She was looked around her. There was nothing but endless piles of sand. The sun was beating down at her and she was getting quite bored.

But this was a meeting...and she had to be here. She was meeting with her boss to talk about...well getting some time off.

Tobi had saved Will, her husband from his terrible fate after her and her buds, Cynthia and Meaghan had been thrown into the Pirates World. She had gotten stabbed instead and now she was harboring the souls to the next world, and it was quite boring!

So while she waited for her boss to show up, she started to sing...very loudly!

"ROCK THE BOAT! DON'T ROCK THE BOAT BABY!" Tobi sang.

"Quiet!" a voice shouted. Tobi jumped and looked around. There was no one there.

"Creepy..." she shivered.

"Who dares entar me home?" a voice asked. Suddenly, there was a woman standing before her. It was Tia Dalma or Calypso.

"Well now, Captain Turner...what is it that you've come to ask of me?" she smiled.

Tobi scratched her head. "Well, I don't know how you're gonna take this but, I want a week off."

"A week?" Calypso asked. "Why is this?"

"Ummm...I'm bored?" Tobi shrugged, "Plus I miss my hubby and Cynthia and Meaghan and Jack and James and Barbossa..."

"Enough!" Calypso shouted. Tobi stopped.

"You 're suppose to harbor the souls to the aft'ar life...it 'tis you're job."

"I know...and I've done it! And I'll get back to work as soon as the week is up. I'm not asking you for the world here!" Tobi stated.

Calypso thought about this for a moment. "You promise that you will return when you are done?"

Tobi nodded eagerly. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Just please give me some time off! Once every ten years isn't enough! If you did that back in my world, the federal people of the government or union or something would have a lot to say about it!"

"Yes, I believe you deserve a week off, Captain!" Calypso smiled.

Tobi ran over and hugged her. "Oh! Thank you!"

Calypso smiled. "Now, what would you like to do first now that you are off?"

Tobi closed her eyes and sighed. "To be with Will!"

She opened her eyes again. She was now standing on a different beach just as the sun was going down. She looked around. Where was she?

Then she saw a two familiar faces in front of her.

"C.C! MEAGHAN!" Tobi screamed as she ran towards her friends.

"TOBI!" The girls ran towards her and formed into one big group hug.

"What are you doing here?" Meaghan asked. "You're suppose to be with the Fish People!"

"They're not fish people anymore! Duh!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"I got a week off!" Tobi smiled.

"Well, there's something we need to tell..."

"Tobi!" a voice yelled. It was Will!

"Will!" Tobi ran towards her hubby. Will grabbed her and kissed her.

"Ten years went by really fast!" he exclaimed. "It seems like you died yesturday!"

"Will..."

"So how was life bringing souls to the after life"

"Will!"

"Wow! Ten years!"

"WILL!"

Will stopped. "What?"

"It hasn't been ten years yet! It's only been a week!" Tobi explained.

"Oh. It has?" he asked. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I took some time off!" Tobi explained.

Will kissed her again. "How long?"

"A week, but I plan to spend as much time with you as possible!" Tobi told him.

"Well, there's someone I want you to meet." Will motioned for someone to come over.

Tobi gasped. Oh no. This was not happening. No! No! No!

A sandy brown haired girl now stood next to Will, all smiles.

"This is Elizabeth. I met her in Port Royal a couple days ago."

And that's when Tobi fainted...


End file.
